


Milt’s Fresh Homemade Fruitcake

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Kissing, M/M, Recipe story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is making fruitcake and it doesn’t impress the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milt’s Fresh Homemade Fruitcake

Milt’s Fresh Homemade Fruitcake  
by PattRose

 

Summary: Someone is making fruitcake and it doesn’t impress the other one.   
Genre: implied slash  
Warning: None  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 394 and there is a recipe, but it is after the story.

 

Russ walked in the front door and said, “Wow, it smells really good in here. What are you baking?”

Milt smiled and said, “Fruitcake.”

“Yuck! I don’t like fruitcake,” Russ replied.

“Have you ever had Milt’s Homemade Fresh Fruitcake?”

“No, but fruitcake is fruitcake. The ones at the store make me want to gag,” Russ confessed.

“I don’t like them either. Those aren’t homemade fruitcakes. When it’s homemade it’s really good.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to wait and check it out. Please tell me you won’t be all butt hurt if I don’t like it or can’t eat it,” Russ pleaded.

“I’m willing to wager money on this. It’s nothing like the store bought fruitcakes. Nothing at all.”

“Ten bucks and you’re on,” Russ kidded.

“Okay, ten bucks it is. You should just pay me now and save time,” Milt said.

“Is it almost done? It sure doesn’t smell like the one I got at the station the other day. One of my snitches gave it to me. I had to eat a piece and I almost threw up,” Russ explained.

The timer on the stove went off and Russ watched as Milt took it out of the oven.

“It doesn’t look like fruitcake either,” Russ said, happily.

“Let’s let it cool down for a little while and then you can have a slice. It calls for walnuts, but I prefer cashews, so there is that change,” Milt pointed out.

After about twenty minutes, Milt sliced off a piece and put it on a plate and took it over to Russ. “Here you go.”

“See, this looks nothing like fruitcake. Are you sure this is fruitcake?” Russ asked as he took the first bite. Then he smiled and said, “This is really good. I owe you ten bucks.”

“Told you so,” Milt said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Why don’t we make some up for the bullpen so they can all taste what fruitcake really tastes like?” Russ asked.

“Come on, no time like the present. Let’s get busy and we’ll take it tomorrow,” Milt agreed.

“I hate being wrong,” Russ said as he began to help Milt get things ready.

“It’s not bad, if you get something good in return,” Milt said as he pulled Russ in for a deep kiss.

“Now, that’s worth being wrong,” Russ said, smiling.

The end

 

Milt’s Fresh Homemade Fruitcake

 

2 medium oranges  
3 medium cooking apples  
2 ripe medium sized bananas  
2 large eggs  
1 1/2 cups of sugar  
1/4 pound of butter, softened  
3 cups of all purpose flour  
1 tablespoon of baking powder  
2 teaspoons of baking soda  
3/4 cup of golden raisins  
3/4 cup of finely chopped walnuts or cashews

Heat over to 350 degrees.

Cut each orange, including the rind, into 8 sections. Remove and discard seeds. Chop orange finely in a food processor, blender or grinder.

Set aside in a 2 quart bowl. Repeat chopping with cored and cut apples, peeled if desired. Combine apples with oranges. Peel bananas, puree or mash and mix with other fruits.

Beat eggs in a large mixer bowl. Add sugar gradually, beating until mixture is thick and smooth. Beat in butter. Add fruits.

In a 1 quart container, stir or shake flour with baking powder and baking soda. Beat flour mixture into fruit mixture. Stir in raisins and walnuts. Nut pieces should be small enough not to interfere with slicing.

Turn batter into 2 (9 x 5 x 3 inch) loaf pans that have been greased and floured. Bake at 350ºF. for 1 hour or until cake tests done.

Let cool on rack before slicing. Serve plain or topped with a glaze of confectioners' sugar and orange juice.

Makes 2 loaves 10 to 12 servings each.


End file.
